Senji Kiyomasa
Summary Kiyomasa Senji a.k.a Crow is a former police officer and one of the major supporting characters in the series. He is also a Deadman previously imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. He is the first Deadman Ganta encountered. The first Deadman who Ganta meets, Senji is known as Crow. He uses his Branches of Sin to form blades extending from his forearms. Enjoying a good fight, Senji supports Ganta after he defeats him in a fight in the Carnival Corpse. He has trained Ganta and helped him on multiple occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Senji Kiyomasa, Crow, N° 279, Policeman Senji, Red Knife Wielder Origin: Deadman Wonderland Gender: Male Age: 26 years old Classification: Former Policeman, Deadman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Cut apart a fine part of a tower) Speed: Supersonic+ (Dodged bullets from point blank range) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Building Class (Able to casually slice steel objects into bits, can exchange attacks with Akatsiki, able to destroy a tower with his strongest attacks) Durability: Building level (Took a hit from Akatsiki who can casually blow through multiple rooms with a single punch) Stamina: Large, can fight even while being heavily injured, and could easily continue fighting when he lost his arm. Range: Extended melee range, a dozen meters with other attacks Standard Equipment: Serrated rings (Used to cut wounds on Senji's arms thus allowing him to activate his Branch of Sin) Intelligence: Skilled combatant. Remarkable at analyzing the Branch of Sins of other Deadmen Weaknesses: Becomes embarrassed and weak from seeing women in revealing clothes. Lost his right eye, and his right arm (although he can still fight well without them) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Branch of Sin: Crow Claw (クロウ・クロウ, Kurō Kurō):' Senji's Branch of Sin. He can form a pair of scythe-like blades coming from his forearms. These blades are very durable and extremely fast. Senji can cut a steel pipe into many pieces before Ganta would even realize what's going on. By making large gaps of air on the body of the blade Senji can extend his weapon's length without sacrificing any extra blood. *'Blood Whip:' Through just a small wound on his finger Senji can form a sharp whip of blood that extends over many meters. The whip is strong enough to cut an armored robot into pieces, alongside the wall between Senji and his target. *'Invisible Black (空虚閃, Inbijiburu Burakku, Japanese for "Empty Hollow Flash):' Senji forms a more sleek and curved blade of blood on the top of his hand. This is a faster and more powerful variation of Crow Claw that can move at supersonic speeds. *'Giant Sword:' Senji concentrates a great amount of his blood to create a huge sword many times larger than himself. The attack was strong enough to easily cleave through Akatsiki whose hardened body previously shattered even the Invisible Black. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deadman Wonderland Category:Blood Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8